


Chocolate Covered Roxie

by standingonwords



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Food, Other, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonwords/pseuds/standingonwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxie has a mishap with some chocolate pudding, and it is up to you to help get her out of this sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Roxie

You hear a scream from your bedroom. You quickly run upstairs, scared of what could be wrong. The only other person in your house at the moment was Roxie, but it was possible she hurt herself in someway. You throw open the door and shout,  


“What’s wrong?!”  
“I spilled my pudding…”  


You notice the chocolate pudding dripping down her chest. Also, she’s completely naked for some reason.  


“Uh… Where’s your clothes?”  


“I took them off in case I spilled.”  


“O-okay…”  


“Do you think you can help me clean myself off?”  


“Um, yeah, whatever. Hold on I’ll go get some paper towels or something.”  


You turn to leave but Roxie shouts “no!” to stop you. You turn back around.  


“That would be a waste of the pudding… Lick it off.”  


“Wh-what?! A-are you drunk or something?”  


Roxie only giggled in response. ‘That’s a yes…’ you think.  


“Just… Just hold on. I’ll go get some paper towels.”  


“NO!”  


Roxie looked ready to hop to her feet to stop you. As utterly silly as she was being, it would be easier to clean the pudding off of her than it would the carpet. With a sigh you make your way over to her. Roxie sniggers as you bend down in front of her. You place your arms to her sides to prop yourself up, then stick your tongue out and take your first lick of the chocolatey dessert. It’s actually very tasty. After swallowing you pull away, and ask,  


“Is that homemade? It’s really good.”  


Roxie just smiles and nods, then motions to the, frankly, absurdly large bowl of pudding to her side.  


“Wh-why did you make so much?!”  


“I had a craving. Anyway hurry up and finish.”  


She pushes your head back down, although at least she had the common courtesy not to smear your face in the mess on her chest. You resume licking her clean. About halfway through you realize that she had pudding all over her left breast. The thought of licking her breast clean actually turns you on a bit, so you immediately begin working your way over to it. She notices what you’re doing and giggles again. You feel her place her one hand on the back of your head, and her other hand on your side. In one motion you lick upward until you reach her nipple. You feel her tug at your hair as she tosses her head back.  


“Aghn~!” She moans.  


The sound of her voice arouses you. You actually forget about your task of cleaning the chocolate pudding off of Roxie and begin vigorously toying with Roxie’s nipple. After a moment she pulls you away by your hair, despite the fact that she seemed to be enjoying it.  
“You’re supposed to be cleaning me. Stop being so lewd!”  


Despite being slightly annoyed that she stopped you, you do as she said and get back to work. As you lick the rest of her chest clean she continues to moan and squirm, and once you finish she pulls your head up to hers, without even giving you a chance to swallow. She presses her lips against yours as you struggle to keep yourself from accidentally spewing the pudding in your mouth all over her. You feel her trying to force her tongue into your mouth. She breaks the seal of your lips, but was actually prepared for the pudding, which she let flow into her own mouth. She swallows the pudding that had leaked out of your mouth. You pull away from her, then after swallowing the bit that was left behind, say,  


“D-did we just snowball with chocolate pudding?”  


Roxie responds by pulling the large bowl of pudding over to them, scooping a spoonful of the dessert up, and holding it temptingly in front of your face.  


“Want to do it again?”  


“I-I’m good…”  


You push her arm holding the spoon down towards the bowl, lest she spill any more. Roxie looks down, slightly disappointed.  


“Oh, alright…”  


As she moves to push the pudding away again she obviously deliberately tilts the bowl too far towards her, causing another wave of the stuff to pour down her body. This second wave lands lower— starting at her stomach and flowing all the way down to her crotch.  
“Whoops!”  


All you could do was stare at her in disbelief.  


“Okay, I’m getting towels for this one.”  


She grabs you by the arm.  


“Oh, you know you enjoyed it…”  


“I’m not even hungry!”  


Roxie completely ignores what was to her a completely unacceptable answer. Instead of trying to find another excuse, you sigh and lean back down to get to work.  


As your tongue gets close to her bellybutton she begins to squirm harder than before. Through her deep panting you hear her say,  


“Th-there’s some… Inside…”  


That was asking too much from you. You pull away from her.  


“You’ve got to be kid-”  


She didn’t even wait for you to finish your protest before shoving your face against her stomach. Grudgingly, you stick your tongue into her bellybutton to lap up any pudding inside it.  


“Ohhhhhh…” Roxie moans loudly enough that you were sure the entire neighborhood could hear her.  


She was enjoying this way more than you would expect. Even after you were sure there could be nothing left, she wouldn’t let you pull away. Eventually though, she did loosen her grip. Instead of trying to fight with her anymore about this, you decide it’s better to just get this over with at this point. You make your way down her body, finishing up her stomach, then her legs. You left her crotch your final objective.  


Roxie’s entire body shudders as you make your first lick over her most delicate body part. You feel her pulling at your hair with both of her hands, painfully, almost. It actually wasn’t much longer before you had once again licked Roxie completely clean of pudding. After she doesn’t let go of you right away you try pulling back, but she tightens her grip to stop you.  


“N-no… Don’t stop yet…”  


Realizing what she was asking for you almost sigh in exasperation. You lower your head back to Roxie’s crotch, and take a long, slow, lap of it.  


“Y-yes…”  


Obeying, you continue. After several more Roxie begins panting heavily, and sounds ready to explode. You press on, sticking your tongue deep inside her, then slowly bringing it close to her clitoris. Roxie was almost shouting in pleasure at this point. You toy with her most sensitive part using your tongue, and after a little more of this she moans louder than she had at any other point of the night. You keep up your attack until, a few moments later she stops. She was silent now, except for her heavy panting. You lift yourself to your feet. Moving as if her arms had thousand pound weights attached to them, Roxie wraps them around your neck, pulling you in for another kiss. It pulls you off balance and you tumble forward. Instead of trying to catch you Roxie lets herself fall back, so the two of you are lying on your bed, with you on top of her. Her arms still around your neck, Roxie doesn’t let you adjust yourself, and instead lifts her head up to yours to keep kissing you. After a little while she lets go, and you push yourself back up.  


“Th-that was fun…”  


“I-I guess… It was a little fun.”  


“There’s still a little pudding left… Why don’t we switch places?” Roxie says as a mischievous smile grows on her face.  


You sigh— it never ends with this girl!  


“Actually, you know what? Why the hell not?”  


You undo your pants and let them drop to the floor. You take your underwear off as well then seat yourself on the bed. Roxie stands over with you with the bowl in her hand and a naughty look in her eyes.  


It never ends with her, and that’s just how you like it.


End file.
